


Puppies

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick decide they need a pet.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of the pair of them answering questions while playing with puppies.  
> And we have another fandom shout out! See if you can spot it!

They were surrounded by puppies.

Pete and Patrick were sitting on the concrete floor of the shelter, both of them grinning as they petted at least a dozen little wiggling balls of fur in all shapes and colors. "Have you found one that you like yet?" Pete asked. They had come down looking for a dog; Pete had insisted that it was the one thing they still needed for their new home after the death of Hemmingway, Pete's bull terrier.

"I like them all," Patrick said as he petted a beagle. He turned hopeful eyes at Pete. "Can't we just take them all home?"

Reluctantly, Pete shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart," he said. "We don't have enough room, for one thing. And have you tried to take care of twelve babies at once?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "Point taken," He looked around. "But how are we going to pick? They're all adorable."

"if we play with them all long enough we'll find the right one," Pete assured him as he petted a german shepherd puppy wearing a bright green collar. "That's how I found Hemmingway."

Patrick picked up a tiny black terrier, who promptly growled at him. "Well...you don't like that, do you?" He quickly put her down. 

Throwing a ball across the room, Pete watched as a boxer and a great dane chased after it. "Did you ever think about what kind of dog you would like?'

"Kind of?" Patrick shrugged helplessly. "Something we can play with and take out for walks, but also something that will lie on the couch with me." he watched as Pete played with a white bull terrier. "Did you want another one of those? I know how much you miss Hemmingway."

Pete shrugged. "Don't know. I do miss him, but I don't want it to feel like I'm replacing him, either. because I'm not."

"Of course you're not," Patrick said. "Just like I'm not replacing Penny." Patrick's ex wife had goten the pomeranian in the divorce. Since it had mostly looked to her anyway, Patrick wasn't too upset about it. "We could go look at cats instead?"

Pete wrinkled his nose. "I'm not too crazy about cats," he said, shaking his head.

"Fair enough," Patrick said as a black poodle stuck his nose in his hand, begging for pets. "And nothing exotic, either. No snakes or lizards or rabbits or anything like that."

"Definitely not," pete agreed as he was enthusiastically licked by a greyhound. "How do you feel about fish tanks?'

"Call those guys in Las Vegas to design one for us and I'll get back to you. I always thought they were peaceful." Patrick laughed as Pete was given a very thorough bath by a dalmation. "And I think we may have found a whole new look for you." He reached out and tried to pat down the hair sticking out at all angles. "You borrrow my hat if you want."

Pete stuck his tongue out at him as he picked up a collie puppy and cuddled it for a moment. He shook his head as he handed her back to the attendant. "Not this one, I think. She's too scared. I can feel her shaking."

"Some of them just came in," she said as she put her back in her cage. "We had a hoarding situation in Rancho Comida. Some asshole was trying to breed exotics." She paused. "I can bring out more if you're still trying to make a decision. We have a lot more in back."

Pete was just about to say yes when he felt a tap on his arm. Looking over, he suddenly smiled. Curled up in Patrick's lap was a chocolate brown labrador puppy. He was sound asleep. "Hey little man," he murmured before looking at Patrick. "Yes?"

Patrick nodded, smiling as well. "Yes."

"He's going home with us," Pete said as he began handing the other pups back.

"Great! I'll start your paperwork. Since you've adopted from us before, we won't have to do the home check." She picked up the poodle. "Take your time." She disappeared down the hall.

Pete watched as Patrick carefully stood up, cradling the tiny puppy. "We'll have to think of a name," he said, his heart melting at the sight.

"Yeah," Patrick held him up, studying for a moment. "Brownie maybe? Or Cocoa?"

"Too obvious," Pete said, dismissing them immediately. he thought for a moment. "How about Chicago?"

patrick's face lit up. "Perfect," He gave Pete a kiss before he followed him down the hall to the administration offices, talking to the puppy all the while. "Come on, Chicago. There's a bag full of treats and a nice warm bed waiting for you at home."


End file.
